


Unspoken

by blitzhund



Series: Self Insert Stories [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Borderline Personality Disorder, Chimeras, Comfort, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Depression, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Mentor/Protégé, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blitzhund/pseuds/blitzhund
Summary: Krystal has feelings for Hanzo. She assumes her feelings won't be reciprocated  and chooses to bottle them up. With great consequences.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Krystal is 22 years old and a Chimera. She's my self insert, basically me, so if you're offended then don't read.
> 
> I haven't played this game yet, I apologize if Hanzo is OOC. My laptop can't run it! Hopefully I'll get it someday

"Its so beautiful here," I thought to myself while walking through the forest, sighing along the way. Japan is truly a beautiful country. My eyes are still so read and sore from all the crying the night before. I've done a great job of hiding just how fucked in the head I was around these people. Everyone was so fucking perfect. "At least my training is going well, right?" I can manage to do something without breaking down for once. I looked at my reflection in my phone and attempted to wipe my eyes again, making sure they weren't sore and puffy.

I always come to this forest to relax after I'm done with training. It's so serene and peaceful here, no harsh sunlight, no cold winds.. Nothing. Just eternal, unspoken calm.  It's no antidepressant but it sure is quiet. I don't like that hippy - talk bullshit.  Don't get me wrong, it's not that I don't like the base, I just prefer some quiet time alone. Overwatch is.. a little too noisy for me at times.  I just can't seem to be happy, but why? I no longer live in my toxic family. Everyone in Overwatch is so nice to me.. I guess I just don't like to burden them with my problems.. They're already going through shit of their own... 

I'm currently stationed in Hanamura. I live in the Dojo and usually come to the forest for a walk after Training is over. I plopped myself in a grassy patch close to the lake, sighing. Hoping Zenyatta won't come here and lecture me about "inner peace". I love the guy but he's too much sometimes. He's a robot, do they even feel emotion? Or empathy? I stared at the lake... Still, graceful as always. Just like him, Hanzo. ... Great. I was doing it again. 

Whenever I'm here, in this forest; thoughts of him start bubbling up in my mind and heart again.. I get distracted for hours, just daydreaming, thinking about him.. It's pointless to suppress these feelings, only to come back tenfold. He has a firm grip on me... 

To make things worse, Hanzo is my mentor, he was assigned to me by Capt. Morrison. Why him? Why did it have to be my mentor out of all people? Why not someone else? Anyone but him.... The heart wants what it wants I guess, and truth be told. I was starting to like him a little more day by day. I didn't dare show my feelings. I DID NOT want to sabotage the bond we had; then there's the fact that he's over 16 years my senior. It's just so inappropriate. 

I would rather suffer... A tear shed from my eyes, feelings from my heart bubbled up in the form of clear tears that filled this lake.. The pain in my heart stabbed me like his arorws did. I can live with this pain inside me as long as I don't lose Hanzo.. I won't lose him.. I  _-SOB- WON'T!_ I was hopeless, tears crashed down my face once more, bottling up my feelings was harmful and I knew it. But what choice did I have? 

_ZZZZZZZzT_

_ZZZZZZZT_

It was my stupid phone. I prayed from the bottom of my heart that it wasn't spam mail. Wh.. What!?  **HANZO!?!?** I gasped when I saw his name flashing in blue lights. I click on the mail button and opened up his message.. 

 **Hanzo - san:** Are you finished with your walk, Krystal? Come join me for tea, it's getting late. Come home soon.

"AHH! oh myg od oh myg ogogoogd" I blabbered. I carefully texted him back. 

  
"Yes I'm coming home soon, sir,"  I hurriedly put my phone into my pockets. Quickly, I shifted into my Chimera forme, my phone fuses into me, anything that belongs to me is bonded with me. I ran, ran to the dojo and stopped to transform back to a human. I clutched my phone close to my heart and wandered into the dojo. 

 xx

 Hanzo's POV

 "What is taking her so long?" He asked to no one in particular. He stood in front of the glass walls, watching the rain drizzle against it; a frown appeared on his face. His phone beeped, he took a glance at it and smiled in relief; though his eye brow quirked at the odd usage of "sir". He chuckled. Krystal was very formal around him, even though he had told her to just call him "Hanzo". He bit his lip and put his phone away; he didn't like to admit it but it gave him a strange thrill when she called him "sir". 

 Krystal was outside but she didn't want to look too desperate, she adjusted herself and slowly walked in with the gait of a stag, observing the forest around him. Hanzo heard something behind and turned around. It was none other than Krystal, he smiled and invited her inside. 

Krystal locked the door and turned to Hanzo.

"Good evening, Sensei!" she said politely with a nod. 

"Good evening to you as well, Krystal," Hanzo smiled, lighting a few candles on the dragon - shaped incense holder. He smiled to himself, the girl respected and looked up to him, enough to call him "Sensei" Or did someone teach her that? Oh well, it didn't matter.  He went inside and got the tea pot ready and placed the cups on the table while Krystal was in her room getting ready.

 _"I don't deserve her... ,"_ Hanzo solemnly thought. Krystal was so young and lively, at times she could be a little withdrawn.. But she was still his student and even after she joined the official ranks, he couldn't feel this way for her. After all, when she finds out what he did to Genji, she'd never look at him the same way. Hanzo  put the teal to boil, and went upstairs to change; Krystal's room was adjacent to his, his was in the center hall way and if you took a right, that's her room would be. 

He slowly walked past it, noticing it was a little open. Curiosity getting the better of him he crept closer and peeped through it. Krystal was dressed in her pajamas, holding a pillow to her face and sobbing. His eyes widened in alarm, and he backed away a little. Silently going back in his room. 

 _"... My suspicions were confirmed.. She was crying... But why? ..."_ He rubbed his temples and changed into his nightshirt and pants. No more hiding. He was going to address his unspoken feelings. He grabbed an extra packet from his little stash of tea. Suddenly thunder clapped outside, it was pouring. Krystal would have to stay for dinner too. There was no way he'd let her go out in this weather. 

XX

Back To Krystal's POV

I cry whenever I see him. This is unhealthy, my heart breaks.  Why, why does it have to be so hard. I sighed to myself. Everything about him is just so perfect... My heart throbbed when I heard him call me downstairs.

"No. I'm done. Just done, I'm not gonna sit here like this and cry," I tossed my pillow away, and wiped my eyes. I brushed my hair, put on eyeliner, and barely any foundation. I didn't want to look too - well done.. He might get the wrong idea.  I slowly walked downstairs not wanting to look too thirsty. Hanzo was already sitting on the couch, drinking his tea.

 _"Wait! Maybe I didn't love him!?!? YES YES! IT WASN'T LOVE AT ALL! I'M JUST INTIMIDATED BY HIM?! And my brain doesn't know what to do!?!? BUT I WILL ADMIT THAT HE'S GORGEOUS! But you can still admire someone for being gorgeous without being in love with them! Yes yes! That was it! DUHH I'M JUST INTIMATED BY HIM!"_ Krystal noticed Hanzo looking at her, puzzled.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, pouring her some tea.

"Yes, I'm just tired," Krystal lied. Hanzo quirked his eyebrow and wordlessly sipped his tea, he put his cup down and reach over to rest his hand atop of Krystal's.

"I sense great turmoil in you, lying will only deepen your wound," Hanzo advised. At that moment he had completely broken all of Krystal's emotional shields. Shot right through them. At that moment, everything inside her that was held so firmly suddenly spilled out of her eyes in the form of tears. 8 months of it. Krystal clasped her eyes, wiping each tear, suppressing her eyes by closing them shut, only for them to fall out tenfold. Something happened.

She felt two arms firmly holding her into a warm hug, not letting go. Secure.

"I.. I.. I'm sorry.. S-Sense-"

"Please.. Call me Hanzo, Krystal," He chuckled, smiling and gently cradling her in his arms. He didn't let until she did. Gently he rubbed her back, letting her cry on his shoulder, she had so much pain inside her, just like he did at one point. She sighed, her feelings come out, tear drop by tear drop.... Loud sobs muffled into his sweatshirt. The loud storm outside made the scene all the more comforting. 

Hanzo held her closer.

  
"Here.. Drink this," Hanzo handed her the herbal tea infused with a special addition. "It will calm your nerves,"

Krystal's face flushed a bright pink, she nodded and accepted the offer. 

"You don't need to hide from me, I see your pain and it hurts me too. I'm here if you need me, Krystal," He said her name again, absentmindedly brushing a strand of hair from her face.

She blushed, he was so close to her... If only she could just find the right time. 

Yes it was.

Hanzo's eyes were locked with hers, he never noticed how green they were, bright green with an outline of dark blue and grey rings. His hand went from her forehead to her cheek, gently stroking it, Krystal's eyes closed from his gentle touch, his soft hands were soothing. They were hypnotic almost he couldn't tear away. Krystal looked back into Hanzo's light Amber eyes, they were beautiful.  
  
Without hesitation Krystal tipped her head forward, planting a small kiss on Hanzo's lips, still sitting on her knees. She closed her eyes, taking in the moment. It was slow, uninterrupted. She broke the kiss and sat back, still in a trance. 

Hanzo was stunned, his face bloomed into many shades of pink and red. 

"AH..  I.. I'm sorry! Fuck. What.. What is wrong with me?!" Krystal gasped, she was getting ready to stand up, just then Hanzo held firmly onto her arm. He pulled her back down and gently held her face, pressing his lips tightly against hers, his arms firmly securing her shoulders. 

Krystal's eyes snapped wide open, shivering. Her feelings had been returned..  She relaxed, eyes getting heavier, she smiled into his lips and hugged him tightly. Her heart was bursting, sparks flashed behind her eyes. Hanzo's let go, not before giving her a few more gentle pecks on the cheek and lips.

"Convinced?" He chuckled and held her close to him. Shy as ever, Krystal buried her face in his shoulders chuckling.

Her heart grew warm with each touch and kiss. 

"Oh, Hanzo..." Her heart and mind were at ease, she held onto him for dear life. "Mmm.. Why am I so tired?"

Hanzo chuckled and held her up. He draped a blanket over her, as she was too tired to move. 

"Come.. You must rest. You've had a long day, Krystal," He carried Krystal to her room, bridal style and laid her down gently. The tea had taken its affect. 

"Goodnight, Hanzo," Krystal uttered softly. 

"Pleasant dreams, my blossom," Hanzo smiled to himself and closed the door, face still flushed and red. Their feelings were no longer unspoken.


	2. Epilogue: Apology To Zen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krystal apologizes to Zenyatta for snapping at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow a sequel that's two years late. Hehe.

It's been a month since I confessed to Hanzo, things are going really well between him and I. I love him and he loves me. Even after finding out what he did to his brother, I didn't hold it against him. They were both victims of unfortunate circumstances. We were both sitting in the recreation room. The base is aware of our relationship, not that they'd dare get in the way of course!   

Being the girlfriend of an ex - Shimada clan leader definitely had its perks. We were eating dinner, noodles that Hanzo made, fresh ones. Not the crappy sodium - filled ramen. I slurped my noodles, I saw Genji waving to us, and then Zenyatta as well. I suddenly felt sad. I was such a jerk to Zen, that day, he had every right to be angry at me but he was still nice to me, even after that. 

I really need to apologize to him. Period.  

  
"So shall we- Hm? Krystal you're lost again.. in your own world. What's wrong?" Hanzo frowned, holding my hand in his.  I sighed and shook my head. I told Hanzo what happened that day.

"And yes, I know I should have apologized to him.. sooner. I thought he'd be angry at me," I frowned, holding my head up with my hands.  Hanzo smiled gently at me and chuckled.

"My love, Zen.. isn't one to hold onto a grudge. Believe it or not. He actually wanted to give you an apology but was afraid," Hanzo replied. My eyes shot up in surprise. What the hell?!  

"Wait, wait that makes no sense though, why would..  _he_ want to apologize to me?," I was so confused.  

"He understood why you got angry, which is why he wants to apologize. I guarantee he's not angry at you. I promise," Hanzo assured me, placing one hand on top of mine, looking directly into my eyes and smiling. Gosh those amber eyes of his send me into swooning spiral of emotions.  

Hanzo probably caught me doing that, I say that because he started laughing and quirking his brow at my expression again. We finished our bowls and put them in the sink. He put his arm around me and kissed my cheek, I giggled and kissed him back. 

"Krystal! Brother!" It was Genji, he zipped over to us and waved. "Master and I would like it if you joined us for tea and dinner if that's alright!"  

Great. As if things weren't already more awkward, why the hell would he want me over for dinner? 

"Sure! We'd love that!" I beamed and took Hanzo's hand.   
  
"My love, I would like to speak to my brother but you may go ahead!" Hanzo informed me, I nodded and knew what was on his mind. I took a deep breath and decided to go over to my weapons cabinet first. You never know when Omnics will attack, but then again he had every right to be mad at him, so did I though. I shook out of my mental dialogue and went right over to the dojo outside, I could see that little house's door open, it was where Genji and Zen stayed.

I'm glad Genji found someone like him, they make a really cute couple to be honest. I was a bit surprised to find out Zen was gay, as I didn't know Omnics could have sex, but apparently they can. Or so Mercy says. 

I went ahead and stepped inside the dojo, sure enough Zenyatta was there meditating as usual with Ganymede and Bastion, making loud happy beepy noises. I smiled and waved to them both.

"Krystal!" He hummed in his robotic voice. "I am glad you could make it, are Genji and Hanzo with you?"  I was hesitant but unless I opened my mouth and stopped overthinking we could probably get through this faster.

"They're coming here soon, Hanzo and Genji were busy so they told me to come here and not keep ya waiting!" I beamed. Ganymede flew over to me and chirped happily, I held out my hand and kept him close to me, feeling his soft feathers.

"It's alright! We can wait for them! It has been awhile since you came here, I hope things are alright, Krystal," He said. Wow I feel even shittier now. Alright that's it. I had to stop hesitating all the time. The sooner I get this over with the better. I sighed and sat criss cross applesauce in front of Zen.

"Hey um. Zen. I need to tell you something," I said, my voice was serious.

"Oh? What is plaguing you my dear?" Zen replied, genuine kindness in his voice. He let out soft marbled laughter. "You know, I could tell something was on your mind the moment you stepped in here," 

"Yes. There actually is.. I wanted to apologize for the way I behaved towards you a month ago. I knew you meant well but I snapped at you. And well, unlike most people who refused to understand my anxiety, you actually didn't have any malicious intent," I confessed. Finally coming clean. 

Zenyatta chuckled, he smiled gently placing a hand on my shoulder.

"My dear, I fully accept your apology. But I must apologize too for not being clear. When I suggested meditation, I did not mean you should stop taking  your anxiety medication, goodness, no. I simply wanted you to feel more at home, since you were assigned in Hanamura; Genji and I both bonded the same way!" He laughed. 

"Y- You're not mad at me," I looked up, my eyes almost in tears.

"Why would I be?" If he had lips he would smile. "It's water under the bridge, and I see you are much more at peace than you were a month ago," 

"Thanks, Zen," I sighed, wiping tears out of my eyes. I can't believe what happened next though, he floated over and gave me a hug! I didn't know Omnics could do that! His was body was cold but had a strange warm essence to it. I of course hugged him right back. I was wondering where Hanzo and Genji were, and soon enough we saw them both come in.  
  
"Sorry we are late, Master!" Genji grinned, he and Hanzo seemed to be in a good mood! 

Dinner was soon started, and tea as well. Hanzo and Genji told me some more stories about their childhood. Just then the phone rang and Zen went to go answer it. Hanzo faced me as did Genji.

"I am glad you and Master are friends now, he cares about you too, Krystal, always has" Genji smiled, I couldn't agree more. I think I'm going to like it here in my new home. I sighed and leaned against Hanzo, finally at peace with myself.   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whee. The End.


End file.
